


One More Night

by cecania



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecania/pseuds/cecania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a girl to do when her guy is shipping out soon and she doesn't want him to go? There's only one logical answer: give him a night he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

Laughing excitedly as she was spun around the dance floor, Catherine barely had time to catch her breath before she was caught up again. The room was full of people twirling around her, the music playing loud and lively, and delighted voices filling the spaces between the notes. There was so much going on that it would almost be impossible to focus on any one thing.

But the man snapping her into his arms and through multiple spins had her full attention.

Bucky’s grin was front and centre as she spun back into him and she was helpless to do anything but return it. “Ready for a break?” he asked as the song wound down.

She nearly said no, wanting to dance the entire night away with him, but she nodded. It didn’t make sense to tire herself out for no reason. Her smile stayed in place as his arm slid around her waist, gently guiding her off the floor to the tables on the side. They didn’t sit though; instead, he leaned back against the wall, letting her rest on his chest.

Closing her eyes, she pressed her cheek to the material of his new uniform. It was hard not to think about what it meant but she had known as soon as he’d shown up on her doorstep wearing it. It had been even harder not letting her shock show on her face as he’d stood there, smile firmly in place as he’d asked what she’d thought. Both of them had known it was coming, that there was no way around it, but she hadn’t expected it to be this soon. So she had smiled and said something about always wanting to date an officer but on the inside?

She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t been praying it wouldn’t happen.

His hand slid down her back, his palm warm through the fabric of her dress. “Stop thinking about it, sweetheart,” he said quietly, his voice nearly lost in the sounds around them.

Catherine lifted her head to meet his gaze. He wasn’t watching the dancers, his chin tucked down so he could look at her. “Are you honestly telling me that you aren’t thinking about it? At all?”

His shoulders lifted and fell. “Thinking about it isn’t going to do much,” Bucky admitted, “and, honestly, I’d rather think about the gorgeous girl who agreed to have dinner and go dancing with me.”

Feeling bad, she stood on her toes to kiss him gently. “I’m sorry.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry about,” he said, catching her chin and tightening his arm around her so that she stayed on her toes. “I know this isn’t easy.”

She kissed him again, savouring the contact. Dropping back on her heels, she gave him a smile. “You’re right,” Catherine agreed. “It’s Wednesday, it’s our date night and I’m ruining it.”

“Hardly, sweetheart,” Bucky laughed. “You’re just wound too tight. Everything will be fine.”

“If everything’s going to be fine, why didn’t you tell Steve first?” She winced as soon as the words came out and added, “Bucky, I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

His finger covered her lips and he cocked a brow at her. “Stop apologizing, Cate,” he said firmly. “I don’t want to hear it again.”

She nipped at him, rolling her eyes. “Ever or just tonight? Because I’m fine with never having to apologize again.”

“There she is,” he laughed. “There’s my girl.”

Catherine smacked his chest. “I’ve been here the whole time,” she said dryly.

“No, you haven’t but there’s still plenty of the night left for you to fix that.”

She couldn’t help her laugh as he grinned at her. Looking out at the dance floor, Catherine watched the couples move together. Brightly coloured skirts fanned out and snapped around legs, heels clicked on the floor, and everyone was enjoying themselves. But now it seemed bittersweet.

“Want to have one more?”

Turning back to him, she shook her head. “We’re going to the Expo tomorrow, right? We can dance after that.”

Bucky’s head tipped back slightly, blue eyes studying her from under the brim of his hat. “You want to get going then?”

She nodded, slipping her hand into his and pulling him away from the wall. His chuckle was almost low enough that she didn’t hear it, but the chills that ran along her skin told her loud and clear that he’d done it. It didn’t stop her from walking out of the dance hall, his hand firmly clasped in hers. She barely slowed as they reached the sidewalk, turning to head in the direction of home.

“Slow down,” he laughed, tugging on her hand and jarring her pace. “There’s no need to rush.”

Her nose wrinkled at him but she didn’t resist when he pulled her into him, his arm sliding around her shoulders. She leaned into him, slowing her walk to match his easy stride. The streets weren’t too busy, most folks either dancing or at the Expo. The street lamps had turned on to light their path and the mad rush home turned into a nice stroll. Which was what always happened when they walked anywhere.

Reaching up, she twined her fingers with the ones resting on her shoulder and looked up at him. His gaze was on the street, his eyes moving over their path and the people there. She didn’t say anything about it, but her lips did curve upwards. Too many years of watching Steve’s back made it impossible for him to go anywhere without surveying the crowd for anyone that his best friend would beeline for and cause trouble. Steve always said that he wanted to protect people, but Bucky had spent the majority of his life protecting Steve.

“What are you smiling for?” he asked without looking at her.

“I’m not allowed to smile when I look at you?”

“Only if you tell me, Cate.”

She shook her head and shifted closer to him. “I love you. Why wouldn’t I smile when I look at you?”

His arm tightened, his fingers curling around hers. “I love you, Cate,” he said softly, turning to kiss her forehead.

The words warmed her heart and solidified her decision for tonight. They walked in a comfortable silence to the door of her apartment building. His arm slipped from around her shoulders as she climbed up a couple of stairs until she knew they were at eye level and turned to face him.

He had his head cocked again, tilted back so he could meet her gaze. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Cate,” he promised. “You bring Shelly and I’ll-”  
“No.”

Bucky rocked back on his heels. “No? I thought we agreed on this earlier. Do you not want to go to the Expo?”

Catherine smiled and took a hold of his tie to tug him forward. “I’m not talking about tomorrow, Bucky,” she nearly purred. “I’m talking about tonight.”

His hands settled on her hips, his thumbs slowly rubbing small circles against her. “What about tonight, Catherine?”

There. There was that husky note in his voice when he said her full name. Now she had his complete attention. Her grip on his tie loosened and she plucked his hat off his head. “What do you think, Sarge?” she murmured, pulling the hat on and taking a step backwards to go further up the stairs.

“I’m going to need that back,” he said mildly, watching her take another step away from him.

Her lower lip pushed out. “Aw, poor soldier,” she mocked. “It’s just a hat. Don’t you think I look good in it?”

Bucky took the first step, his gaze never moving from her. “You look better than I do.”

Catherine couldn’t stop her snort. “You obviously didn’t look in the mirror before you left the house, but thank you for the compliment.”

“Where are you going, Cate?” he asked, taking another step. “I thought you didn’t want the night to end yet.”

“You know exactly where I’m going, Bucky Barnes.”

His smile titled the corners of his mouth up. “And were you going alone?”

He was close enough for her to snag his tie again, tugging him the last couple of steps forward. “I wasn’t planning on it,” she murmured. “Were you planning on leaving?”  
“Not tonight, Cate. Not tonight.”

That was exactly what she wanted to hear and she pulled him down to kiss her. A tiny noise left her as his arms slid around her, tucking her to the length of him. Her grip on his tie loosened before both of her hands slid up his chest and into his hair even as he angled his mouth to kiss her better. It took little coaxing for her lips to part, a quick pass of his tongue over them, and they thumped back into the door as she swayed on her feet.

She couldn’t stop her moan as he pressed hard against her, trapping her in the best way possible. But the kiss ended sooner than she liked and she rose on her toes to follow him as he straightened. “Bucky,” she protested, pouting again when he didn’t go back to kiss her.

“We’re practically in the middle of the street, Cate,” he murmured, one hand moving to rub his thumb against her lower lip. “Anyone could see us.”

“Then come upstairs,” she breathed.

He kept rubbing her lower lip, his gaze hot as he watched what he was doing. “Isn’t your sister home?”

Catherine shook her head, saying, “She went to the Expo with Mark.”

The smile that spread across his mouth was slow and wicked. “How lucky for us,” he purred, kissing her again.

His body pinned her to the door and she couldn’t stop her back from arching to push her into him. A soft gasp left her as his hips shifted, grinding himself against her stomach and making chills spread all along her body as he felt him harden against her. Her fingers curled in his hair, tugging lightly on it as he deepened the kiss. His tongue curled around hers, stroking slowly and mimicking the motions of his hips.

A gasp left her when the door suddenly disappeared from behind her and she started falling backward. Her grip on Bucky tightened even as she felt his arm curl around her back and he jerked them both onto their feet. Peeking over her shoulder, her face flushed when she saw the elderly couple on the other side of the door. She felt like dropping off the face of the planet when she saw the indulgent smiles on their faces and recognized them as her neighbours.

“Evening,” Bucky said and she could hear the grin in his voice as he kept her tight to him. “Nice night, isn’t it?”

“Gorgeous,” Mrs. Bailey agreed, her eyes dancing.

“Shouldn’t you kids be at the Expo?” Mr. Bailey asked, his gaze far more knowing than Catherine would have liked.

Mrs. Bailey smacked his chest lightly. “George, leave them be. We were young once too, remember?”

Catherine hid her face in Bucky’s chest and felt him shaking with the effort not to laugh. “You two have a nice night,” he said, gently ushering her through the door.

“You too, kids.”

“I hate you,” Catherine whispered, not letting him go yet.

He chuckled again and gently untangled her from him to nudge her toward the stairs. “Come on, it wasn’t that bad,” he said, his voice still full of laughter.

“I live beside them,” she protested. “They’re going to know.”

Bucky paused and tugged her around on the stairs to face her. “Know what? That I’m shipping out soon and spending as much time as possible with my girl?”

“Don’t make me feel bad about this,” Catherine grumbled. “That’s not fair.”

“Forget about it, Cate,” he told her, holding her gaze. “Tonight’s about us.”

Her shoulders slumped slightly and she sighed. “What am I going to do when you’re gone?” she asked, picking at the buttons of his uniform.

Bucky shook his head. “Think about it later, sweetheart. It’s all a problem for later.”

He was right and she knew it. Taking his hand, she turned and started back up the stairs. She felt his thumb slowly rubbing back and forth over her hand as they walked and it only made her want to run up the stairs so she could feel that touch somewhere other than her hand. When they got to her floor, she smiled faintly when his pace picked up. He might have told her to slow down earlier but he definitely wanted this as much as she did.

Pulling her keys out of her clutch, her breath caught in her throat when he slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He tugged her back into him, burying his face in her neck and making chills spread all over her skin. “Bucky,” she whispered, finding it impossible to focus as his lips brushed over her skin.

“I’m not distracting you, am I?” he murmured, nipping at her ear.

“Of course you are,” she muttered and attempted to get her key in the lock for the third time.

He chuckled deeply, one hand leaving her hips to steady hers and slide the key home. He helped her unlock it but didn’t move from behind her as they walked into her apartment. “What good would I be if I wasn’t distracting?” he asked, kissing her neck again.

“Lock the door,” she whimpered, dropping her keys and purse on the floor so she could reach back to thread her fingers through his hair again. She barely heard the deadbolt flip before his hand came around to cup her breast. “Bucky….”

Rubbing his cheek against her hair, she heard him inhale deeply before he kissed the side of her head. “Come here, Cate,” he purred, turning her around to face him again. He didn’t kiss her right away, at least not her mouth.

Her lashes fluttered shut as he brushed a kiss over her cheek, the touch feather light, before he kissed her eyelids, her forehead, the tip of her nose. She turned her face to catch his lips when he kissed the corner of her mouth. It didn’t last long and a delighted laugh left her when he scooped her off her feet. “Bucky!” she laughed, kicking her feet lightly and letting her shoes drop to the floor.

His grin made her toes curl and she bit her lip as he carried her into her room. Her feet had barely touched the floor before she was tugging at his uniform, wanting it off of him. He helped her as he shrugged out of the jacket, tossing it at the desk along the wall.

A small laugh left her as she heard it slump to the floor but it was lost as he kissed her again, quick and light kisses, again and again. It only made her giggle more but it was harder to focus on getting all of the buttons undone on his shirt. The tie was a complete impossibility at this point and she was starting to wonder if she should just start on his pants.

“Hey,” he laughed, tugging her hands away from him when they slid down to his belt. “Easy.”

Catherine lifted a brow at him. “Really, Bucky? You really want to slow down now?”

“What’s the rush?” he asked mildly.

“What’s the rush?” she echoed. “This might be the last night I get to spend with my boyfriend and he wants to know what the rush is?”

He lifted her hands to kiss her palms before placing them on his shoulders. “And what makes you think that I don’t want to savour every second of this?” he murmured, his hands sliding along her sides. “What makes you think that I don’t want to spend every minute treating you the way you deserve?”

“Because you always do,” Catherine breathed, her voice trembling a bit when his fingers moved to the buttons on the front of her dress. “One time won’t make me forget it.”

“But why would you think that this time would be any different?” Bucky mused, easily popping buttons before he slid the top half of her dress down over her shoulders to pool at her waist. “Why would you think I wouldn’t take my time tonight?”

Because she was anxious and wanted him almost desperately. “Later, Bucky,” she whispered. “Please.”

He shook his head slowly, his hands ghosting up her torso before cupping her breasts. “What kind of gentleman would I be if I did that?”

“What kind of gentleman ignores a girl’s wishes?” she countered.

Bucky chuckled again. “Always gotta argue, don’t you? Cate, let me have this tonight. I mean, I’m not planning on going anywhere and right now we’ve got nothing but time.”

She rose on her toes, her head falling back as he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples through her bra. “I hate you so much,” she whispered, her voice trembling.

“No you don’t,” he said softly, his lips pressing to the crook of her neck. He kept kissing along her shoulder, nudging her bra strap down with his nose.

A soft noise left her as his thumbs hooked into the straps to pull them down and she squirmed slightly to help him get it off. Her fingers tightened on his shirt, bunching the material when he cupped her. Hips moving forward, she pressed to him as much as she could and her arms slid around his neck to pull him closer. He only let her move so far before one arm slid around her, his fingers fanning out on the small of her back. She arched into him as his lips moved down her chest and cried out as they closed around her nipple.

His groan had her trembling, her legs already feeling dangerously weak. He sucked hard on her, ringing her with his tongue until she was gasping for air. It wasn’t until she was breathlessly begging him for more that he flicked the tip over her nipple even as he slowly kneaded at her other breast. She swore when he pinched her gently and made him laugh.

“It’s not funny,” she muttered, tugging at his hair.

Bucky lifted his head, blue eyes dancing as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “Never get tired of that,” he said, his hand stroking along her back.

She squirmed in his grip, the fabric of his shirt making her nipples tighten as she rubbed against him. “Of what? Teasing me?”

“Hearing you swear,” he corrected, unhooking her bra and tossing it away from her. “You’ve got the entire block fooled with your prim and proper demeanor.”

“I don’t have anyone fooled,” Cate muttered, wanting the shirt off of him so she could feel his skin against hers. But all of those buttons and the damn tie were mocking her with their complexity.

“Yes, you do, but that’s okay because I like that I’m the only one that knows what you’re really like.” His fingers hooked into her skirt and he slowly worked the material over her hips. “I love that I’m the only one that knows you this way.”

The material slid down her legs to pool on the floor but his gaze never left hers, even as his hands settled on her ass. “Bucky,” she murmured.

He smiled at her and nudged her backwards. “It’s alright. I’ll keep it to myself,” he purred. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

Before she could say anything, he gave her a push and her squawk echoed through the room as she bounced back into the mattress. She stared up at him, watching as he tugged his tie loose and over his head. “You sure you don’t want help, Sarge?”

Bucky just smiled at her, popping the buttons on his shirt just as easily as he had on hers. His grin grew when she licked her lips as the uniform landed on her floor and he reached down to grip her ankles to pull her to the edge of the bed. “I don’t need help,” he said, crouching beside the bed and sliding his hands up her legs.

Biting her lip, Cate watched as he pulled her panties down her legs and shifted on the bed to help him get them off. Her teeth sank in further as his palms landed on her knees but he didn’t part them. Instead he leaned over and started pressing kisses to her thighs. He slowly moved up, much slower than what she wanted. “Bucky, please, don’t,” she whispered, trying to get him to move faster.

“Cate,” he sighed, pressing his forehead to her thighs. “You’re killing me.”

“We have all night, Bucky,” she reminded him. “You can do the slow burn tease later.”

He sighed deeply again, his breath ghosting over her skin and making her entire body tighten. His hands slid under her knees and pulled them apart even as his lips started up the inside of her thigh.

Her fingers twisted the blankets as he moved higher and she couldn’t stop herself from crying out when his mouth pressed to the wet flesh between her legs. Her hips bucked up off the mattress and she twisted as his tongue flicked out, trying to get away despite all of her urgings to get him exactly where he was. She didn’t get far as his hands moved from her knees to her hips, holding her still.

Letting her head fall back on the mattress, Catherine moaned as he lapped at her and her thighs closed on his head. She cried out harshly when he chuckled at her and her hands moved to push at his head. “Don’t!”

“Cate,” he said patiently, kissing her thigh again, “you’ve got to make up your mind. First it’s go, now it’s stop. What do you want?”

“Don’t be a jerk, Bucky,” she whimpered, her body arching when he flicked his tongue out again.

His hands slid down her legs and he hooked his hands under her knees. He moved them so they were hanging over his shoulders, his touch trailing down the backs of her thighs before he cupped her ass. His fingers kneaded at her for a moment before his mouth returned to her and she cried out as he sucked on her.

She flopped back on the bed, her hands still in his hair and tugging him closer. Her eyes squeezed shut as he pleasured her, lips and tongue working over her clit and making her see stars. She gasped sharply when one hand moved, his fingers teasing for a moment before he slipped one inside of her. “Bucky!”

He curled his finger, slowly rubbing at the spot just inside her that had her trembling with just a few touches. She gasped as he didn’t waste any time, alternating between rubbing and thrusting into her. It wasn’t long before she was twisting on the sheets again, her heels digging into his back as she pushed against him.

Catherine moaned desperately as he didn’t stop, a second finger joining the first and making her scream shortly. It cut off as one hand left his hair to clap over her mouth, muffling the noise to dull whimpers. She kept rocking against him, her body trembling as he pushed her closer to the edge. Biting down on her palm, her back arched off the mattress as he made her orgasm.

He didn’t pull away, working her for everything she had. His tongue moved over and around her clit, making her thighs tighten on his head. It felt like stars exploding under skin as he made her climax last, drawing it out for everything she was worth. He growled lowly at her when she pushed at him to make him stop, moving closer to her and making her cry out under her hand again. 

“Bucky, please!” she finally forced out, the words muffled.

His grip on her tightened for a moment before he pulled away.

She didn’t lift her head to look at him. All she could do was pant for air and tremble on the bed. She felt her skin tighten though, heating as his gaze moved over her. No doubt she had to look rather wanton, splayed out on the bed for him to see like this. A small protest left her as he carefully moved her legs off his shoulders and she worked up the will to lift her head. When she saw him stand, his hands on his belt, she was glad that she had.

“You gonna watch?” he asked, his voice edged with a husky note.

“Are you going to put on a show?” she teased back, although the breathless quality to her voice lacked the punch she was going for.

He smiled at her, shaking his head as he pushed what was left of his clothes down his legs. “Sweetheart, when do I not?” Bucky said, catching her hands to pull her onto her feet.

She wobbled, her legs not steady enough to support her but she wasn’t upright for long. He spun them in a lazy circle until his back was to the bed and he sat down, pulling her down into his lap. She gasped and he hissed as his erection brushed against her wet heat but he didn’t let her sink down on him. Instead he held her just out of reach which was torture because she could feel the head of him grazing her as he couldn’t hold her completely still. “Bucky, not now,” Catherine breathed, meeting his gaze.

“Kiss me,” he demanded, his tongue swiping out over his lips before the words had fully left him.

She didn’t hesitate, threading her fingers into his hair and covering his mouth with hers. Since his lips were already parted, she slipped between them and tasted herself on his tongue. It didn’t deter her; instead it only encouraged her to kiss him deeper, to shift closer, to feel more of him. He returned the kiss just as eagerly, his body shifting against her as he leaned into her, his fingers flexing slowly on her hips.

When he didn’t protest or break the kiss as one of her hands slid out of his hair to trail down his chest, she knew that he had pushed himself as far as he could take. He even pulled back just enough for her to fit her hand between their bodies. The shudder that wracked his body as her fingers closed around his erection almost seemed painful and drew a low moan out of him. She briefly considered teasing him like he had her but she pushed it aside. There’d been enough teasing for this time; now they both needed this.

“Cate,” he breathed, his lips moving against hers as she squirmed in his grasp to get them lined up.

“Shh,” she murmured, kissing him quickly.

He moaned again as she fit the head of him inside her and he pulled her hips down as soon as she let go of him. His grip tightened on her as she sank onto him and her nails scratched against his scalp. When the back of her thighs touched the top of his, they both held still, savouring the moment.

Catherine leaned forward and let her forehead bump against his. His eyes were closed, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he held onto her. It was something she’d seen before, this look of him getting lost once he was inside her, and she didn’t want to ever forget it. “C’mon, Sarge,” she breathed, rocking her hips gently. “I thought you were going to put on a show.”

Dark lashes lifted and those wicked blue eyes met hers. He let go of his lip as they curved faintly and his voice was a low rumble as he said, “Got anything in mind, doll?”

She could think of a few things, but she didn’t voice any of them. She simply rocked her hips again and earned herself a hiss.

“Mm, show, don’t tell, right?” Bucky murmured, lifting her up to let her drop back down on him. “You show me, Cate.”

Her skin heated as he kept his hands on her hips but leaned back so he was lying on the bed and watching her. She licked her lips before bracing her hands on his abdomen, her fingers curling against the line of hair trailing down his chest before she moved on her own. It was a slow rock of her hips, more moving him inside her than taking him, but it made him groan and his head tip back.

“Damn it, Cate, don’t stop,” he pleaded, his hands urging her on without taking over.

Putting more weight on her knees, she used them to move on him, lifting and falling above him. It was easy enough to set a pace that had both of them gasping and he didn’t stay still for long. His hips kept lifting to meet her, making her move harder on him every time she came down on him. More than that, he was rubbing against that spot just inside her that had her seeing stars. It became harder to maintain her rhythm the more he moved under her and it wasn’t long before she was gasping shortly over him, her muscles trembling as her pleasure hovered just out of reach.

“Come here, Catherine,” he mumbled, one hand moving to her back and pushing gently.

She obeyed, her hands moving to brace herself over his shoulders. Crying out as he lifted his head to close his mouth around one of her nipples, she jerked against him, grinding down into him. He made a low rumbling noise in response and thrust hard into her when she didn’t move. Her head fell forward over his as she let him take over, losing herself in the feel of his touch. His tongue was flicking quickly over her, his hips snapping up almost as fast and driving deep into her.

Moaning his name, she trembled when he nipped at her and wouldn’t let her pull away. He tugged her closer, his lips moving along her breasts as she rocked over him. His growl was the only warning she got before a breathless shriek left her as the world spun around her.

Blinking, Catherine stared at him as he braced himself above her. One arm slid under her head while the other hooked one leg up over his arm. Her head fell back as he knelt on the bed between her thighs, lifting her hips just that little bit off the mattress so he could thrust easily into her. She blindly grasped at his back, clinging to sweat slicked skin as he did just that, taking her hard.

The springs in the mattress were squeaking in protest at the pace but the only noises leaving her parted lips were gasps and moans of encouragement. Not that he needed them. His mouth was pressed to her ear, breathing hot words into it as his body worked over hers.

“Cate, fuck,” he panted, his voice strained, “you’re so damn wet for me. You feel so fucking good.”

“Bucky,” she whimpered, wanting him to shut up because he was already doing wicked things to her without the words.

“C’mon, Cate,” he continued. “C’mon.”

Her eyes squeezed shut as he ground against her, rubbing over her clit to push her closer to the edge. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he did it again without losing the rhythm of his thrusts and she knew she wasn’t going to last. She couldn’t, not with him still whispering in her ear about how good she felt around him or how she always squeezed him best right before she came.

The low noise that left him was nearly drowned out by her cry as she climaxed again but she heard it and felt him bury his face in her neck as she came apart. She writhed under him, her body trapped by his as he kept thrusting into her. Her hips lifted as much as they could, an automatic response as she lost control and soaked in the pleasure he was giving her.

She moaned as his whispered words got dirtier, his voice huskier as she came around him. She could feel the muscles of his arm under head bunching as he sought his own end, his entire body tense as his hips kept snapping forward into her. His breath was hot on her neck and his words became disjointed, dissolving into short curses and low grunts.

“Fuck, Cate,” he panted, trembling. “I-fuck!”

Her head tipped back as he jerked hard against her, his body shuddering and thrusting erratically as his own orgasm found him. He didn’t stop moving over her, moaning desperately as he buried his face further into her neck.

She clung to him, holding on for dear life as he gradually slowed. Her leg fell limply to the bed as he unhooked it from his arm and he collapsed on top of her, his chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath. She wasn’t any better, her little gasps for air getting shorter as he pushed the air out of her with his weight. There was no way she wanted him to move, however. She never wanted him to move.

He eventually did, pushing himself up on his forearms so he could look down at her. Cheeks flushed and eyes dark with pleasure he looked like sin incarnate. His hair was completely dishevelled and trembling fingers reached up to push the locks off of his brow. He turned into the touch, kissing her palm when she cupped his cheek.  
Catherine caught her lower lip between her teeth as thoughts of tomorrow poked into her mind. What if this was the last night she ever had with him? What if-

She jumped when his teeth closed on the pad of her thumb, biting her sharply. “Ow!”

“Serves you right,” he murmured, “leaving me on my own again.”

Her eyes narrowed at him but she didn’t get a chance to say anything as he kissed her quickly. “Bucky, stop,” she said, unable to help her smile as he did it again and again. The kisses were short and sweet, quick little pecks that were intended to distract her and make her dissolve into giggles.

Which was exactly what they did.

Looping her arms around his neck, she relaxed into the mattress with a sigh as he settled his mouth fully over hers. It was slow and deep this time, a leisurely exploration that could have taken all night.

“I love you, Cate,” he said softly, breaking the kiss to press another to the corner of her mouth. “Don’t ever forget that.”

She sighed again and nodded. “I love you, too, Bucky,” she breathed, vowing to not think about tomorrow until it happened.


End file.
